100 Years
by ichigoskullface
Summary: Takano's Will has been foiled, but how does Rika deal with the weight of decades of experience... when she is supposed to be a carefree child?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Well well, look who's back at it! It's Ichigoskullface again, and this time, I'm not writing a Haruhi fic! I'm a bit surprised myself. I had two Haruhi stories lined up, but my interest has been shifted away from it as of late. The story I was going to do next (that I previewed at the end of my last), is probably not going to get written at all. This won't come as a disappointment for many of you, seeing as how I didn't really reveal much in the preview. I have not, however, thrown out the idea of a trilogy. I might get around to that later, especially when my interest in Haruhi is rekindled by season 2's (imminent?) release.

You may wonder why it's taken so long to get around to writing another story. Well, the answer is pretty simple. Classes. I managed to do well this semester after failing every class in the first. Shit is on track now, so I'm not really worried about it. Besides classes, I also have work. Most of my free time not spent hanging out with my friends is spent playing Phantasy Star Online: Blue Burst, studying my Japanese and more recently, Grand Theft Auto IV. And besides that, I've had a lot of anime to catch up on.

One of those animes that I just recently finished watching, Higurashi no naku koro ni, left me begging for more. I'm like a heroin addict, shakily awaiting his next hit of black tar just to make it through the day. Thankfully, a third season is on the way, hopefully this year. I'm also gonna get around to reading those mangas sometime.

Well, now that I've bored you with the excruciatingly boring details of my life, let's get right down to it. Just for reference, this story takes place immediately following 'Matsuribayashi-hen'.

"Speech!"

'_thought!_'

Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi no naku koro ni, or any of it's characters. But of course you knew that, didn't you?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pale moonlight came through the window, throwing the bedroom of Rika, Hanyu, and Satoko into sharp contrast. Rika's form could be seen, highlighted by the moon's rays, sitting on the window-ledge with her legs hunched up against her body. Hanyu sat against the wall nearby, ever her "cousin's" devoted companion. Satoko lay covered on her futon in the middle of the room, sleeping soundly.

Smiling softly, Rika slowly twirled a glass of whiskey in her hand, listening to the cubes of ice tinkle against the side of the glass. A thoughtful expression on her face, she brought the glass up to her mouth and took a sip.

"...I can't believe that it's finally over, Hanyu..."

Hanyu nodded slowly, smiling brightly at Rika.

"You know... I think this is the first world in which I've seen you smile like that."

"Well... maybe it's because it's the last one... and it couldn't have gone any better."

"Perhaps..."

Rika took another sip, silently tasting the alcohol before swallowing.

"Why do you drink, Rika? Isn't that stuff kind of... gross?"

Still smiling, she answered slowly, "One develops strange tastes... when you live as long as I have..."

"But... you're a child, Rika-chan."

"In body, yes. But we cannot take back the last hundred years, Hanyu."

"Well..."

Rikas smile faded, allowing a haunted expression to creep onto her face. Hanyus smile quickly fell away.

"I'm old, Hanyu..."

"Au au au..."

"...But I'm happy. For the first time in decades... I am truly happy."

"..."

"I'm old, but I'm not yet tired. Not at all... There is so much to see... so much to do...and I have a lifetime to do it."

Hanyu smiled again, "I bet you could give Oryo Sonozaki a run for her money!"

Rika laughed loudly, perhaps influenced a bit by the alcohol, eyes sparkling with life. She shut her mouth quickly, trying to avoid waking Satoko. She turned to look at her friend. She did not stir.

"Haha... yes... I bet I could."

"So... Rika... what do you plan to do with your life, now that you can actually live it?"

"...I've lost my interest in the silly pursuits of childhood... but I will play with my friends, whom I love."

"...And then?"

"...I suppose I will devote myself to more intellectual pursuits...I've grown hungry for knowledge."

"Ah, I see. That's a noble goal."

Rika shook her head slowly, "No, it's a bit selfish... But I think I've earned the right to be a little selfish."

Hanyu nodded and leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes. Rika took another sip.

"...What about you, Hanyu? What will you do with your life?"

Hanyu opened her eyes into narrow slits, peering into the darkness, "I don't know..."

Rika chuckled slightly.

"Au au au! What's so funny...?"

"...You. You're a child, Hanyu."

"Me...? But I'm older then you, Rika!"

"Perhaps... but this is the first time you've actually lived...It's good to not know what you're going to do when you are so young..."

Hanyu continued staring silently into the darkness.

"...You sound like somebody's grandmother, Rika-chan."

"Yes. I do. All those years, Hanyu. It's... heavy."

Both girls lapsed into silence. After a few minutes, Rika suddenly lifted the glass and imbibed the rest of its contents, much to Hanyu's dismay.

"Au au au! You need to stop drinking, Rika-chan! It's bad for your health!"

The futon in which Satoko slept shifted slightly. Rika sighed.

"...Goodnight, Hanyu. I will see you in the morning."

Hanyu shook her head in defeat.

"Goodnight, Rika-chan."

Rika stood up and went to her futon in the middle of the room, Hanyu following suit.

A few seconds after they had settled down, Satoko opened her eyes, worry etched onto her features.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At school the next day, life progressed normally. The Watanagashi festival had passed... and there was no curse killing. There was a rumor going around town that Takano Miyo had been apprehended for some reason the previous day, but it wasn't known for sure.

The days club activities were taking place with their usual vigor. Mion had brought up another foreign game of hers- Monopoly. Though the rules were explained thoroughly at the start of the game, Mion was still soundly thrashing her fellow club-mates. Keichi expressed his displeasure with wild accusations directed at the Club President.

"This isn't fair! You've got the mob on your side!"

"Eh he he... is Kei-chan being a sore loser? Shall we double the penalty to make up for your whining?"

"You're on! I will defeat you, Sonozaki Mion!"

"Ah, ha ha ha ha ha, you are both wrong! I have already set up a trap for you both! Victory is assured!"

Shion shook her head in exasperation, " Do you mean that single hotel on Boardwalk, Satoko-chan? Is that the kind of trap that they teach you how to set in jail? After all, that car piece that you wanted so badly seems to be spending a lot of time in there..."

"Just you wait, Shi-chan..."

Rika and Hanyu sat side by side, a small smile gracing the features of the former, and a much larger one on the latter.

Mion turned her attention away from a fuming Keichi toward Rika, "Hey, Rika-chan. What's up? You haven't said much."

Rika's smile widened with practiced ease, "Nothing much! I'm just... enjoying the atmosphere. Nipa!"

"S...so cute...I'm going to take...t-take..."

Rena clenched her fists on the table, a small rivulet of drool oozing out the corner of her mouth. Keichi noticed this and held out his hand in a 'stop' gesture toward her. She calmed down and gave him a smile.

Satoko watched Rika, that worried expression clouding her features once again. Mion got her attention.

"Hey, Satoko. It's your turn. Maybe you can get out of jail this time, ne?"

Satoko smiled and took the dice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey... Mii-chan..."

"Hmmm? What is it, Satoko?"

The sun was setting, and everybody was wrapping up the days club activities.

"...Can I talk to you in private?"

"...Yeah... sure...", Mion turned to the rest of her friends, "Hey, I've got something to talk about with Satoko, we'll catch up."

Everyone acknowledged her and went on their way. Rika hung back for a second longer, giving Satoko a glance before heading out the door.

"...Alright... what's up, Satoko-chan?"

"Well... last night... I got woken up by Hanyu-chan and Rika-chan's talking..."

"...And?"

"Well... Hanyu-chan was telling Rika-chan to stop drinking."

"...Drinking? You mean like...sake?"

"...Yeah. I guess..."

"...Ah..."

"Mion... what should I do?"

Mion stood silently for a few seconds before coming to a decision.

"...Come on, Satoko-chan. Let's go talk to her."

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes. We... don't want this to become a problem."

Stepping out the door and into the hallway, they both made their way to the front door.

"Satoko... Mion..."

They stopped in their tracks and turned around, seeing Rika standing outside the classroom door. Satoko made her way toward Rika.

"Rika-chan..."

"What's wrong, Satoko?"

Mion answered for her, "Well... Satoko told me that you were drinking Sake last night."

"...Ah..It was whiskey, actually. I had a glass. On the rocks."

"R-Rika-chan! You're too young to be drinking!"

Rika didn't answer. Satoko gave Rika a hug, sobbing silently into her shoulder.

"...It's okay, Satoko..."

Satoko stepped back, stamping her foot in anger, tears running freely down her face.

"It's not okay! Why would you need to drink! Why!?"

"...Some drink for pleasure... others do it for pain. And still more do it to forget..."

"S... stop talking like that Rika! You sound so... so..."

"...Old?"

"...Yes."

Satoko broke down on the floor in front of Rika. Rika stooped down and hugged her tightly.

After a few seconds, Mion spoke, "So... why do you drink then, Rika?"

"...I don't know. Pleasure... pain... oblivion... perhaps for all three..."

"Rika...are you unhappy? You seem so upbeat most of the time... but there are times when you seem like a totally different person."

Satoko cried even louder.

"No... I'm the happiest I've been in a long time..."

Mion's face contorted in confusion.

"...so very, very, long..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: Wow. That's the best 'first chapter' I've written so far, methinks. In all my previous stories, my first chapters have been pretty weak imho, but this one... I'm very pleased.

Please, please please please review! Or I'll set Oyashiro's curse on you!

Kyon: So... why am I not in this story?

Author: Because I said so.

Kyon: So you're leaving me to rot in prison?

Author: For now. You know, most murderer's get 10-20, Kyon.

Kyon: ...Just what are you implying?

Author: Nothing at all.

Kyon: Yare yare...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, the response was a little less entusiastic then I expected... V.V;

I realize that this a fairly small fandom, but I'm honestly suprised by the lack of response the first chapter received. I intend to continue the story for now, but please, please... if you have _any _praise or criticism at all, please take the time to write a few words. The only review I received for the first chapter didn't really give me anything either way, so I don't know where I stand. Is it good? Is it bad? Should I go pavement diving? Don't take it for granted that I'll continue writing if nobody is reading- after all, what would be the point in that?

And before you ask, yes I am trying to guilt you into reviewing. Deal with it. : )

"Speech!"

'_thought!'_

Anyway- I was planning on giving it a few days to get a little feedback, but I'm just gonna go ahead and launch into the next chapter. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Rika-chan. Are you going to stop?"

After getting home, Rika and Hanyu found themselves chatting idley in the living room as Satoko cheerily went about the business of making dinner in the kitchen.

"Yes. I don't have any sort of addiction- and even if I did, it isn't worth hurting Satoko."

Hanyu nodded emphatically, "I'm glad. I never did like it when you drink."

"That's because you always felt the effects as well..."

"Yeah... but I really was worried for you."

"Hmmm..."

They lapsed into silence, the only sound being that of Satoko's humming, and the sizzling of the pan on the stove. After a few minutes, Satoko called from the kitchen.

"Rika-chan, Hanyu-chan, dinner is ready!"

Rika put on her childish facade and responded in her typical manner; "Great! Thank you, Satoko-chan! Nipa!"

Satoko brought over the plates and sat them in front her friends on the table.

"Hey, Rika. What do you want to do tomorrow? It is the weekend, afterall."

"I don't know... Maybe we should just see what Mii-chan wants to do. She'll definitely have an idea!"

Hanyu interjected; "Well... I thought I heard Rena-chan say something about a picnic tomorrow..."

"A picnic? That sounds nice!"

Satoko nodded vigorously, clearly excited about the idea.

"Yeah! I'll make something good!"

"I'm sure it will be... Your cooking is great, Satoko-chan!

"T-thanks! I do my best!"

They settled down to eat, content to dine in each other's company. After a few seconds, Satoko broke the silence.

"So... Rika-chan... are you going to-"

"No."

"A-Ah... That's good."

Rika said nothing in response.

Again, they lapsed into silence- this one considerably more awkward then the previous. Hanyu broke the tension, in an effort to restore the friendly atmosphere.

"So! Rika, Satoko, how are your grades doing? I haven't been going to school long enough to really get any feedback... but I think I'm doing pretty well!"

Satoko responded first: "Well, I've been doing alright... Not bad, but not great either. What about you, Rika?"

"Ah... well...", Rika stammered, "I... kind of have a 100... in all my subjects."

"What! Wow Rika, when did you get so smart?"

Rika got a far away expression on her face, her lips turned up slightly in what was almost a smile; "When indeed..."

"What do you mean by that, Rika-chan?"

Rika resumed her 'normal' disposition; "Nothing! I guess I've just been listening well. Nipa!"

Satoko giggled, uplifted by her friend's attitude.

The rest of their dinner went well, the topic of conversation shifting toward picnic plans for the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, after Satoko was asleep, Rika and Hanyu found themselves, once again staying up, chatting about whatever comes to mind.

Once again, Rika was sitting on the window, Hanyu sitting nearby- close enough that they could speak without Satoko hearing. Hanyu sighed contentedly, enjoying the chance to relax.

"This is great, Rika... I can't believe that it took me so long to decide to show myself..."

"Yes, it is nice..."

"Say... Rika..."

"Yes?"

"You're really good at altering your personality at will... it's almost as if there are two Furude Rika's!"

Rika rested her head on her hand, mulling over her friend's statement.

"...What makes you say that, Hanyu?"

"I don't know... it just kind of hit me earlier at dinner. It's kind of weird. I didn't think anything of it while we were... you know... traveling... because I'd seen it so often..."

Rika maintained her silence, allowing her friend to continue.

"...but now, It makes me wonder... isn't it hard?"

Rika sat for a few moments not saying anything, completely void of all expression.

"...I haven't really thought about it."

"..."

"I..."

"Rika-chan, are you ok?"

"..."

"Rika-"

"I'm going to bed..."

"But-"

"Thank you, Hanyu..."

"I...okay. I hope I didn't upset you too much."

"It isn't your fault. Goodnight, Hanyu."

"G-goodnight."

And with that, the day ended fore Rika and Hanyu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Hanyu had said the night before, plans were made to go on a picnic in a nearby park. By noon, everyone had assembled, prepared for a nice afternoon in the company of good friends. After having laid out the blanket and arraying the food on it in a haphazard way, everyone sat around in a circle, chatting amiably about everything and nothing. Eventually, the events from a few days prior was brought up.

In a rare showing of kindness, Mion praised her twin sister; "Haha, I can't believe you did that Shion... that was dangerous!"

Shion blushed brightly, trying to wave off her heroism as nothing important.

"A-ah, well..."

"Yeah, Shion... and where did you learn to use an AK-47, anyway?"

"Haha... well... it was no big deal. After all, I didn't really do anything. Rika-chan though..."

Rika suddenly turned her attention to Shion, alerted by the sound of her name.

"I...didn't do anything important. I just asked for help. Nipa!"

"No," Rena spoke this time, in a serious tone, "You didn't just ask for help Rika-chan- you knew everything that was going to happen."

Keichi nodded in agreement; "Yeah. How did you know all that stuff anyway?"

Everyone focused on her, awaiting her response.

Pursing her lips slightly, Rika quickly tried to think of an answer.

"...I don't know."

Hanyu stepped in to her defense; "Ummm... I don't think that really matters now, does it?"

Mion nodded in acceptance.

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"No."

"...Alright. Are you okay, Rika?"

"Yes... I'm fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Rika stood up slowly and made for the front door, instead of the stairs.

Satoko called over to her from across the room; "Hey! Where are you going, Rika?"

"I'm just gonna go for a walk. Don't worry, I'll be back later. Nipa!"

"Okay. Would you like some company?"

Rika shook her head.

"No, I'd just like to go think."

"Okay... bye, Rika..."

"Bye!"

As soon as she stepped through the door and out into the cold, night air, Rika's cheery, carefree smile disapeared, and was replaced by a small, troubled, frown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What's wrong with me...?_

Walking through the woods at a relaxed gait, Rika got down to some serious thought, trying to unravel whatever was ailing her.

_I would think... that since I...everyone...thwarted Takano's plan... that everything would be happy... That everything would be okay..._

_Why then... am I not happy?_

_Everybody learned how to defeat their own demons... there won't be anymore tradgedy to befall me and my friends... We should be living each day happily... not worrying about anything. But instead... everyone is worrying about me..._

Rika stopped, looking up at the sky, a thought suddenly coming to the forefront of her mind.

_...Am I the problem then? Everybody is worried about me... but I'm fine..._

_**Are you?**_

_Wha-_

_**Are you really fine?**_

_...Yes, I am. Who are you?_

_**You know who I am.**_

_...Me._

_**Yes.**_

_...I see. Do you know what's wrong with me then?_

_**Yes.**_

_...Then tell me._

_**You already know.**_

_...Ugh...I'm talking to myself...I must be going crazy..._

_**Dichotomy.**_

_...Dichotomy? Division into two parts..._

_**...**_

_Ah... I see..._

_**Are you really fine?**_

_...I am..._

_**Are you really fine?**_

_...I..._

_**Are you really fine?**_

_No... I'm not fine. I'm not fine..._

"...I'm not fine."

Her words, whispered in the dark, seemed deafening to Rika's ears. Upon their utterence, Rika felt a weight that had been hanging over her for days... and perhaps even longer then that... come falling down... crushing her under it's weight. Tears issued forth from her eyes, coming slowly as she tried to hold them back.

"I'm not fine... I'm not fine...I'm not okay..."

After getting herself under control, she stood in the moonlight, gathering her resolve.

"...But as far as everyone knows...I'm happy...I'm the cute little girl, Furude Rika...and I... everything is fine..."

After standing in place for a few more minutes, Rika turned back around toward her home... and saw the front door close.

"..."

She made her way back, resolved to hide her pain.

"...more then anything else, I want to protect my friends..."

"...even if that means suffering in silence..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: Well... I think I said most of what I wanted to say at the beginning of the chapter, but I'll say it again anyway. Please, please review.

Kyon: You should have seen him when he got back from work after posting the first chapter...

Author: Shut up, or I'm going to extend your sentence.

Kyon: Why should I care?

Author: Good point. But I could move you over to death row...

Kyon: I think your fans over in the Haruhi section would be kind of upset with you doing that...

Author: Yeah. They would. Nevermind then... Oh... one more thing. About the AK-47 thing. In the anime, Shion calls it a Kalashnikov. They're synonymous, I believe...

Yuki: Yes.

Kyon: Yuki! Oh my god... how are you...

Author: It's because of the space we're in right now. Anything can happen.

Yuki: Literary Purgatory.

Author: Exactly. Anyway- I look forward to your input! I better get some reviews, or I'm going to start killing hostages!

Kyon: WHAT? WHEN DID YOU GET HOSTAGES?

Author: Who knows? What I do know is this: If I don't get any reviews, I'm painting the walls with Miyuki Takara's blood! (cocks 12 gauge)

Miyuki (through a gag): mmmmMMMMM! mmmmmMM!!

Kyon: What the fuck!

Author: What a fowl mouth Kyon... Do you need to wash your mouth out with buckshot?

Kyon: Oh my god... HELP! HELP!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Ah, I am pleased! I received more then 1 review- as a result, I've decided to spare Miyuki's life! Congratulations, you're a hero! Unless of course you didn't review. In which case, you are an accomplice to an attempted homicide. Good for you!

Seriously though, I've still got some more material here- you can expect this to go on for a few more chapters. This is going to be the shortest story I've written, I believe... but then again, I've only written 3, including this one. Whatever! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye, everyone! I'll see you later! Nipa!"

After another exciting day of school, followed by an even more exciting club meeting, Rika and her friends all made their way home, eager for whatever adventures the next day would bring.

A week after Rika's revelation, Satoko found herself in a confusing situation. She had followed Rika outside and listened in on her confession to herself... that something was wrong.

However, she had not seen any unusual behavior in her friend all week.

_If she's still in pain, she's hiding it well..._

Satoko watched her friend, trying to detect any signs of discontent. She found none.

_She hasn't had any of those serious moments of hers... She's been completely normal. She hasn't even been staying up late talking with Hanyu-chan..._

She watched Rika laughing cutely at Mion and Keichi's antics.

_I'm not sure why that bothers me so much..._

"Satoko?"

"Hmmm...? What?"

"Are you okay? You looked like you were thinking kind of hard, nano desu."

"Oh! I'm fine Rika-chan. I was just thinking about something."

"Okay! As long as you're feeling alright!"

"Y-yeah..."

Rika watched her friend for a moment more before turning to talk with Hanyu.

_...But what about you?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you cooking for dinner, Satoko-chan?"

"I don't know..."

"Hmmmm...?"

Satoko stopped, well short of their house. After a few seconds, Rika and Hanyu did as well, suddenly realizing that their friend was lagging behind.

"What's wrong, Satoko?"

"...Hanyu-chan... can you go ahead of us? I'd like to talk to Rika-chan..."

Hanyu nodded slowly, suddenly worried for her friend.

"O-okay...I'll see you in a few minutes..."

"Satoko-chan? What's wrong?"

"Rika... I followed you outside that night a week ago... I heard you talking to yourself."

Rika's frown was replaced by an expression of near indifference.

"Oh...you did..."

"Rika... please... tell me what's wrong... I want to help you..."

"...I'm fine."

Suddenly angry, Satoko shouted; "No you're not! Stop lying! I know somethings wrong! Why won't you trust me?"

"...Satoko...I can't talk about it..."

"Why!?"

"...Please... Satoko... I don't want to hurt anyone..."

Satoko turned her eyes down, dropping her voice to a whisper.

"What about me? Why are you shutting me out?"

"...I'm sorry, Satoko."

With that, Rika walked away, leaving Satoko to her tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I can't keep this up... I can feel it..._

Rika was lost in her thoughts, poking through pantry in the dead of night.

_Satoko knows there's something wrong... And still I can't tell her... I could never do that to her..._

Rika found what she was looking for in the back of the pantry- right where she had left it last time.

_Here it is... a good vintage..._

Rika chuckled grasping an old bottle of wine in her hand.

_Look at me... back in my cups..._

"Rika..."

Satoko was standing at the base of the stairs, tears welling up in her eyes.

For a moment, Rika didn't know what to say. Only one thing came to mind.

"I'm sorry."

Rika walked toward the front door, trying to avoid any further conversation with her friend.

"Rika... please... let me help you..."

Satoko... I'm sorry..."

Satoko's tears were running freely now, her sobs becoming audible.

"...Don't follow me."

Rika left through the front door, still holding the bottle of wine in her hand. After walking for almost a minute, she was pleased and saddened to not hear any sign of Satoko's pursuit.

_It seems like she's given up... At least for now... _

Rika stopped and looked around.

_Where do I go now?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After walking for a quite some time, Rika found herself at the old wooden bus-stop that she met Akasaka at. Tired from the walk, she sat down, diving back into her tortured mind.

_How long have I been walking? I wonder why I came here anyway..._

Rika uncorked the bottle and took a deep breath of the aroma issued forth from it's open mouth.

_Who cares?_

Rika put the bottle to her mouth an upended it, barely even tasting the alcohol as it poured down her throat. After a long draught, she set the bottle to her side on the bench.

_I sure don't..._

_**What are you going to do?**_

_What am I going to do? I'm going to drink as much as I can, for as long as I can, until I pass out._

_**Why?**_

_Shut up._

_**Why?**_

_Shut up._

_**Why?**_

Rika shouted, blindly trying to shut out her own thoughts; "SHUT UP!"

Rika grabbed the bottle, again turning the bottle upside down and hastily downing the rest of its contents in one long draw. When the bottle was empty, she sat in place, shaking violently.

"..."

_**WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY-**_

"AHHHHHHHHH!!"

Rika, grasping the bottle by the neck, swung it to the side, breaking it against the old wood of the bench. Her hand was immediately plagued with lacerations from the shattered glass. She didn't feel it.

"SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP-"

Rika felt her bile rise, and brought her hands up to her mouth to stifle the vomit threatening to come forth. She failed.

She emptied the contents of her stomach onto her dress and the ground in front of her before falling over on her side, crying openly for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mamoru-chan... is this really the right choice?"

"Yes... I believe that this is the best we can possibly do for our child..."

Aksaka Mamoru's wife, Yukie mulled this over, confident in her husbands judgment- but still worried about moving to a new place.

"Well... It is nice out here... It's been a long time since I've seen so much sky..."

Akasaka nodded looking out the window of the bus, watching the scenery go rushing by, allowing himself to be overcome with nostalgia.

"Mamoru... this is where that girl lives, right?"

"Yeah. Furude Rika lives out here. I'm sure she and her friends will be happy to know that we're moving out here..."

"Where is our house, anyway?"

"Haha, I'm not sure that I could describe it's location from memory... After all, I don't exactly know Hinamizawa's layout by heart..."

The squeal of the brakes could be heard above the engine, signifying that the bus had reached it's stop. Akasaka looked out the window... and was met with a strangely familiar sight.

"Haha... speaking of Rika... there she is!"

"Mamoru..."

"Yes?"

"Is... is she okay?"

Akasaka took a closer look... an saw that something wasn't right.

Urgency evident in his voice, Akasaka gently grasped his wifes hand and spoke; "...Come on, let's go."

As he stepped off the bus, he saw her state more clearly.

Rika was laying on her side, dried vomit all over her dress and face. He noticed several small shards of glass protruding from her bloodstained hand. There was a small read handprint on her face.

"Rika!"

He rushed to the bench, terrified that she might be seriously hurt.

"M-mamoru...is that...a broken wine bottle...?"

"Y-yes..."

Akasaka shook her gently, trying to wake her. She did not.

"My god... Rika-chan... what happened?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_...Where am I?_

Rika opened her eyes slowly- and realized instantly that she was in Dr. Irie's clinic.

"Rika-chan..."

Rika noticed a dull aching pain in her right hand. She lifted it up to her face and saw that it was bandaged. After staring at it for a few seconds, she turned her head to the source of the voice.

"...Akasaka-san."

"Rika... what were you doing out there?"

"...I suppose there's no denying it. I was drinking."

"Rika... you could have died... if you hadn't vomited up all that alcohol..."

Rika closed her eyes, forcing back her tears.

"...I think... on some level... I knew that..."

"Rika..."

"Oh... how selfish of me... if I die... then everyone..."

Akasaka gently layed his hand on her arm.

"...Why?"

Rika curled up and covered her ears, whispering something that Akasaka couldn't quite make out.

Akasaka leaned in close, trying to understand what she was saying. He heard the pain in her nearly inaudible voice, and felt his own heart heave.

"...shut up... shut up... shut up... shut up... shut up... shut up... shut up... shut up..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rika: Nobody knoooooooowssss hic... the trouble I've seeeennnnnn...hic... nobody knoooooowssss, but Jeessuuuuus...

Author: Shut up Rika, damn...

Rika: Nobody knooooooooooowssss the trouble-

Author: SHUT THE FUCK UP! Kyon, gag her!

Kyon: What if I say no?

Author: Don't screw with me. Right now, I am your god. I can torture you in ways that your mind can't even grasp.

Kyon: F-fine...(gags Rika)

Author: Alright... now. Where was I? Oh yeah... That's right. The chapter. I'm not so sure about the first part, but I think this chapter was pretty decent for the most part. Tell me if you think otherwise. I've decided to spare Miyuki- but now Chiyo, of Azumanga Daioh fame, is on the chopping block. If you don't review, she's as good as dead.

Kyon: You're still doing that hostage crap? It's not even funny!

Author: (fires the 12-guage at the ground next Kyon)

Kyon: Jesus Christ!

Rika: (Throws up and starts struggling around)

Author: Ugh... Kyon, make sure she doesn't suffocate. Right ummm... till next time! Review, or I'll make you regret it!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Well- I finally got around to writing chapter 4! I bet you thought I was dead or something- given how quickly I got the first few chapters out- but I assure you, this is not the case! I've been doing a lot of stuff to keep myself busy as of late. Fanfiction is utterly secondary to everything else I do- I write it when I have the time, and I'm in the right mood.

Without further ado- Here's chapter 4!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Favoring her right hand, Rika sat at the kotatsu, silently sipping the tea her host had provided her. Sitting across from her was Akasaka, calmly watching his guest with a mixture of worry and a kind of fatherly concern.

"...Thank you again, for allowing me to stay with you and your wife, Akasaka-san."

"No, it's okay. You can stay as long as you need to need to."

Rika took another sip of tea before continuing, "I can't go back to everyone in this state... They'll just worry about me."

"Rika... what's wrong?"

Rika didn't answer. Instead, she brought her cup of tea up to her mouth again.

"...If you don't want to answer, that's fine...," Rika eyed Akasaka warilly, "...but I'm going to take your silence as confirmation that something isn't right."

Rika put her cup down on the Kotatsu and turned her full attention to Akasaka.

"...I cannot say, for fear of destroying the happiness that was so painstakingly forged by everyone's effort..."

Akasaka shook his head, clearly upset, "Why not? What happiness? Everybody is waiting for you to come back... they're worried about you!"

Rika sighed, her eyes shining with emotion, "They're waiting for me to come back... huh?"

"..."

"How...tragic..."

Aksaka was taken aback, clearly not expecting that response.

"...The Rika everyone knows is dead..."

"Rika-chan...!"

"...They do not know me... Though I know them so intimately..."

Akasaka didn't say anything. He waited for her to continue.

"...I love them so much Akasaka-san... so much it hurts..."

A single tear grudgingly slid down her face. She scrunched up her features and forced all further emotion back down.

"Rika-chan... talk to somebody about it... Talk to me..."

Rika stood up from the Kotatsu slowly and bowed deeply. Eyes totally void of emotion.

"Thank you for your hospitality Akasaka-san."

With that she turned and made her way to the guest room...

...and felt a pair of strong caring arms wrap around her from behind.

"Rika-chan..."

Akasaka could see her bow her head... he listened as her sobs came softly and painfully... he felt her fragile frame shake with emotion...

Akasaka held her, letting her quietly cry her tears of sorrow, pain, and frustration. He felt inadequate, knowing it wasn't enough to fix her problems... but he vowed to do everything he could to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After glancing around the table, only half interested, Mion finally made her move.

"...I'll take that six of hearts, Satoko-chan."

Satoko sat, not entirely invested in the days club activities. Beside her was Hanyu, in an equal state of apathy.

"What...? Oh... Yeah..."

Before Satoko handed her card over to Mion, Keichi interupted, "Hey guys... why are we even playing? It's not like any of us actually want to..."

Mion looked around the table and saw her friends all shrug in indifference.

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

Everyone fell silent, waiting for somebody to say something. Finally, Hanyu spoke, bringing forth the subject on everyones minds.

"...What do we do about Rika-chan?"

Satoko shook her head, "...When I got the call from the hospital, they wouldn't tell me where she went. They wouldn't even say what was wrong, other then that she was sick, and couldn't see anyone..."

Everyone nodded silently. Satoko continued, "...But I think...that isn't entirely true. I don't think she _wants_ to see anyone right now..."

Shion shrugged completely at a loss, "...It came out of nowhere. Nobody could have foreseen something like this..."

Hanyu shook her head emphatically, and spoke with a certain degree of frustration, "No...no, I saw...or...I guess I should have seen...I should have known that it would end up taking a toll on her... but I never..."

Keichi spoke, "How long has she been drinking?"

"No... no...The drinking isn't a problem. Rika-chan knows how to temper herself. It's... something else entirely..."

Satoko perked up, alarmed at Hanyu's words, "W-wait... do you know what's wrong?"

"...Yes."

"Then tell us!"

"...I can't. Not until she decides to come forth on her own..."

"Please Hanyu! I want to help her!"

Keichi interjected, "You can't..."

"W-what?"

"...Not until she reaches her hand out for us to grab... isn't that right, Hanyu-chan?"

Hanyu nodded, eyes welling up with tears, "Th-that's exactly right...Only...only... I thought by now..."

Everyone's eyes were upon her, shining with concern.

"...I thought she knew that...It's proven true... time and time again... and still...she chooses to suffer alone..."

"Hanyu-chan... what do you mean?"

"...Come on... let's go home. Maybe...maybe she'll be at school tomorrow..."

She stood hopelessly, and walked out the door, soon tailed by her friends, carrying their feelings with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mamoru-chan...why isn't Rika-chan with her parents?"

Akasaka leaned back in his chair, worried about his guest.

"Rika-chan's parents have been dead for a few years."

"Oh...She lives alone?"

"With two other friends. Their parents are gone too."

"...I see..."

Yukie turned her head to the side, wanting to say something... but deciding against it.

"Yukie... you're worried that I care too much about Rika-chan... that I'd forget my own daughter..."

Yukie's eyes widened in suprise, and her cheeks lit up in a crimson blush.

"I-I... guess so. That's horrible, isn't it?"

"No... it isn't. But... don't make any mistake about this...," Aksaka stopped leaning in his chair and turned to face his wife, "I love Miyuki, my precious daughter... I would never forsake her...It's just..."

Akasaka looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought, "...It feels like Rika-chan is my daughter as well. I care about her an awful lot..."

"I see... that's how it is..."

Aksaka frowned slightly, "Do you disapprove?"

"No... No... I was just thinking..."

Yukie moved behind her husband, slipping her arms around his waist from behind, "You've always been such a kind person, Mamoru-chan... It's one of the many reasons why I love you..."

Akasaka smiled, feeling his face heat up.

"...Are you trying to get something from me?"

Yukie giggled, "...Maybe..."

Aksaka's face was bright red now.

"B-but... Miyuki-chan and Rika-chan... won't they hear?"

Yukie bent down and whispered into Akasaka's ear, "...I've always wanted to love you under the moonlight..."

Akasaka quickly stood up and made his way to the door, holding it open for his wife.

"A-after you, Yukie-chan!"

Yukie laughed goodnaturedly and stepped out the door, followed by her husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in the hall outside the kitchen, Rika peered gloomily at the chair Akasaka was sitting in moments before, completely silent.

After a few minutes of staring, transfixed, Rika went back upstairs to lay in her futon. Sleep did not come immediately. Instead, she lay awake staring at the ceiling

"Your daughter...I'm afraid I can't be that Akasaka-san...as much as I would love to call you father..."

She closed her eyes.

_I can't be anything to anyone..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Wow... that went swimingly... I really like what I just wrote, though I'm a bit surprised at the low word count. I thought it was a little longer then that...Anyway- I hope you liked it too! Please review! I always, always love to see interest in my work. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hmm... You know what? I really don't have anything to say! Here's Chapter 5. READ NOW 4 A MOAR PLEASURE PLZ THANK YOU GOODBYE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rika sat in the passenger seat of Akasaka Mamoru's car, watching the various features of the Hinamizawa Landscape go by with acute disinterest. She hadn't spoken since getting in the car, much to Akasaka's chagrin. His repeated attempts at communication served only to fill the void of silence for a few seconds, before falling flat as if he had never spoken at all. Eventually he gave up, on trying to get a response out of her, and resigned himself to having an awkward one-way conversation.

"Dr. Irie should be able to remove your stiches today...I'm sure they can be kind of itchy, so that will be good..."

"..."

"He's worried too, you know."

"..."

Akasaka clenched his hands on the steering wheel, frustrated at Rika's silence. After a few minutes, he spoke again.

"...You should go see your friends, Rika-chan..."

Without any motion, Rika finally broke her silence, "...Have I overstayed my welcome?"

"No, It's not that... It's just... I'm worried about you. Your friends are worried about you. Every day, you spend all your time alone up in the guest room, except when coming out to eat. I just..."

"..."

"Rika... at least think about it, okay?"

At last, turning the corner, Dr. Irie's clinic could be seen, the aforementioned physician standing outside the front door, waiting for his patient. He was smiling unusually widely- as if he knew some amazing secret that he couldn't wait to dispense of to the nearest set of ears that would hear him.

Stepping silently out of the car, Rika and Akasaka moved toward Dr. Irie. He greeted them enthusiastically, "Hello Rika-chan, Akasaka-san! I've got some great news!"

Akasaka stopped a few feet in front of the good doctor, Rika at his side, "Oh? And what news would that be, doctor?"

"It's fantastic... just wait a few minutes until after I remove Rika-chan's stitches... Oh Rika-chan, I can't wait to see your face light up when you hear the news! Nipa! Ahahaha!"

Rika cooly glided past Dr. Irie, barely giving him any notice.

"...Let's get this over with."

Akasaka came up behind and whispered in Dr. Irie's ear, "...This is what I was telling you about on the phone. She's gotten a lot worse... She doesn't even make an effort to talk with anybody anymore."

"...I see... I kind of thought you were exaggerating but...", he focused on Rika, brow creased with worry, "...this is bad. Akasaka-san... keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't do anything she can't take back."

Akasaka felt a shiver go down his spine, startled at the implication behind the doctor's words, "Y-yeah. I'll do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The procedure went without any problems- Rika's stitches were removed, and everyone sat around the sterile, white room in silence. Akasaka spoke up, curious to know what all the doctor's excitement was about.

"So, Dr. Irie... what was this good news that you wanted to tell us?"

Dr. Irie slapped his palm to his forehead in an exaggerated gesture of stupidity, "Oh, I can't believe I forgot something so important! Hold on a second..."

He stood and went to a small locked cabinet he had in the corner of the room. He opened with a set of keys he took from his pocket and retrieved a beaker full of a clear liquid, indistinguishable from water. He sat down in his chair and held the beaker out in front of him, giving Rika and Akasaka a good view of the object in his hand.

"This is it... I did it."

"What did you do?"

"...This is the cure for the Hinamizawa syndrome... I already administered it to Satoshi-kun... he should be back at school tomorrow."

Rika's eyes widened in surprise, "Is that so...? That's remarkably effective."

"Yes... I was surprised... it worked so well..."

"This cure... does it make the recipient independent from the Queen Carrier?"

"Yes. It completely removes any signs of the Hinamizawa Syndrome from the victim."

"...And when will the cure be administered to everyone?"

"...By the end of the year. I'm mailing out the letters to everyone in town tomorrow stating when to come in for vaccination... Rika, are you okay? You don't seem too excited about this."

Rika gave Dr. Irie a half-hearted smile, barely even trying to reassure him.

"...I am. I'm relieved... By the end of the year, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"...Thank you Dr. Irie."

With that, Rika stood up and left the room, leaving Dr. Irie and Akasaka alone, exchanging worried glances with each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, Rika sat awake staring out the window, lost in thought. It was sometime after 11:00 when a knock came at the door to her room.

"...Come in."

The door slid open, revealing Akasaka. He stepped inside and walked over toward Rika, collecting his thoughts.

"...What do you need, Akasaka-san?"

Akasaka didn't speak at first. He stood there, his expression troubled, staring down at Rika. Her gaze was still fixed outside the window. She hadn't even turned to look at him.

"Rika-chan... the reason why you were so anxious for the vaccination to be complete...", Akasaka trailed off, afraid to finish his sentence. Rika finished it for him.

"Was it because I want to kill myself? Because once the vaccination is complete, nobody will need me to supress the Hinamizawa Syndrome anymore?"

"Y-yeah..."

"...Yes. That is the reason."

"Rika...please..."

"...Please...what? Don't kill myself?"

"Yes! What about your friends!? They'll be _crushed_!"

"...They'll get along just fine. Besides the Rika they know is d-"

Akasaka suddenly grabbed Rika's shoulders, forcibly turning her around to face him.

"Don't say that! Why!?"

"That naive, innocent, childish Rika... she's gone. Nobody really knows who I am."

Akasaka bowed his head, the shadow's eclipsing his face, hiding it from view.

"I do..."

Rika was startled- completely caught off guard by Akasaka's simple statement.

"I've known for a while... that it was all put on... I know that the person I'm speaking with right now is the real Furude Rika...", Akasaka paused, and locked eyes with Rika, tears running freely down his face, "...Even if you are not that 'naive, innocent, childish Rika'...I care about you... a lot... I love you like my own daughter..."

Rika felt the tears well up in her eyes. When she spoke, her voice cracked with emotion.

"Akasaka-san..."

"...Why do you think that matters? Please... Tell your friends... tell me... why are you hurting so much? Why did you hide behind that mask, and why have you cast it away now? Rika... please... what do you have to lose?"

Silence. Akasaka removed his hands from Rika's shoulders. and sat down on the floor, eyes downcast. Rika wiped the tears from her eyes and got herself under control.

"...Okay. Give me a day or two to gather my thoughts, Akasaka-san. I'll tell everyone at the same time..."

"Rika-chan..."

"And... Akasaka-san...I..."

"...Rika?"

"Nothing... I'll see you tomorrow."

"...Okay."

Akasaka stood up, smiling wanly at Rika. After he had left the room, Rika turned her gaze up to the rafters. In her mind, she saw herself hanging from them by a short rope. She saw the look of peace on her own face. She felt her own heart tug at her in longing...

...And she saw Akasaka, face buried in his hands as he tries to hold in his cries of grief... Satoko... a sobbing wreck on the floor, Shion and Satoshi doing their best to comfort her... Mion... crying openly, held in Keichi's, strong, but caring arms... Hanyu, standing a little apart from everyone else, eyes shining with emotion, and a kind of grim understanding...

"...I hope you're right, Akasaka-san..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: Jesus, as soon as I release the hostages, the reviews just disappeared!

Kyon: Well... You got two...

Author: _No, I must have more!_

Kyon: What are you going to-

_Author puts a handgun to Kyon's temple._

Kyon: do... w-what is going through your mind right now?

_Author presses handgun harder into Kyon's temple, pushing his head slightly._

Author: You should be more concerned with what's about to go through your's if I don't get reviews...

Kyon: Oh... Please! Review! Oh god, save me, I don't want to die! Yuki!


	6. Chapter 6

Author: And here it is, the final chapter...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rika stood, listening to the dial-tone as the phone connected. It had been almost a full day since her heart-to-heart with Akasaka, and she was ready to sit down and talk with all her friends.

The line clicked a few times, and then started ringing. It barely got through the first ring before Satoko picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Satoko."

_"R-Rika-chan!"_

Rika could here the voice of the rest of her friends in the background, excitedly chattering about something she couldn't make out. She assumed that it was about her.

_"Are you okay? W-where are you? Why did you disappear?"_

"...I'm unharmed. I'm at Akasaka-san's house right now."

_"Akasaka-san's? Why are you there?"_

"I'll explain that later. In fact... that's what I've called about."

_"Rika...?"_

"...Satoko, is everyone over there right now? Hanyu, Mion, Shion, Keichii, and Satoshi?"

_"H-how did you know about Satoshi? Did Akasaka-san tell you?"_

"Dr. Irie did. Yesterday, when I was at the clinic, he told me that he had perfected a cure for the Hinamizawa Syndrome."

Rika could almost feel Satoko's smile through the telephone line; _"Isn't it wonderful? Nii Nii is back..."_

Despite herself, Rika couldn't help but feel a small smile tug at the side of her mouth.

"Yes... it is... Satoko-chan... You didn't answer my question... Is everybody there?"

_"Y-yes...Rika-chan, what's wrong?"_

"...I'm going to have Akasaka-san drive me over, Satoko. I've decided to tell everybody what's been going on lately... and why I've been acting so strangely."

_"Y-You are? That's good... We've all been really worried about you Rika-chan... We want you to come back."_

Rika felt a twinge of fear and pain travel down her spine.

"...You wan't me to come back, huh? ...I'll be over there in a little bit. Tell everybody what's going on, Satoko."

_"I'll do that... I'll see you in a bit, okay?"_

"Yes... Bye, Satoko. I'll see you soon."

Rika hung up the phone and turned around. Akasaka was standing with his wife in the doorway on the opposite side of the room, keys in hand.

"Akasaka-san... Can you drive me over to my house?"

"Of course..."

Aksaka gave his wife an affectionate hug.

"I'll be back later, Yukie... Remember what we talked about."

"Yes... I wish you luck, Mamoru-chan."

With that, they shared a kiss and seperated. Akasaka and Rika both went out to the car and got in, driving away into the evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akasaka-san..."

It had been a few minutes since they left Akasaka's house. Until now, neither of the vehicles occupents had said anything.

"Yes, Rika-chan?"

Rika pursed her lips, clearly troubled; "When I was on the phone... Satoko said 'We want you to come back'."

Instantly catching on, Akasaka did his best to dampen her fears.

"...That doesn't necessarily mean what you think it means."

Rika shook her head and answered, voice wavering slightly.

"No... no, it does. When she said 'We want you to come back', she meant the old Rika..."

"..."

"...The one I can't be anymore..."

"Rika-chan...", Akasaka put his left hand on Rika's shoulder, attempting to comfort her, "Be strong. No matter what, always be true to yourself."

"...You sound like a character from a Disney movie, Akasaka-san."

Akasaka snorted in a failed attempt to contain his laughter. Still smiling, he responded, "Yeah... I guess that was kind of corny..."

"Akasaka-san...Thank you..."

Akasaka smiled warmly.

"Any time, kiddo."

This time it was Rika's turn to laugh- though it was for a different reason.

"Haha... Kiddo... How ironic..."

Akasaka turned to Rika, curious as to what she could mean by that.

"Akasaka-san... what were you talking about with Yukie-san?"

Akasaka smiled again, shaking his head.

"Secret. I'll tell you later."

Rika nodded in acceptance. After a few seconds, Akasaka started a new conversation.

"Rika-chan, you seem to be a bit more open then you were yesterday... why is that?"

Rika stared thoughtfully out he window, turning the question over in her head.

"I wonder..."

Akasaka and Rika allowed a comfortable silence to fall between them, and allowed it to remain there until they had reached their destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akasaka and Rika didn't even need to knock on the door- everybody was already standing outside when they got there. Amidst everybodys grettings and ministrations of concern, Satoko ran up and embraced Rika, holding back her tears.

"Rika-chan... I was so worried about you..."

"It's okay, Satoko..."

"Now what's been going on? Please, tell me..."

"Let's go inside first... It's cold out here.

"O-okay..."

Everybody filed inside and made there way to the table, sitting down around it at roughly equal intervals. Rika really noticed Satoshi for the first time- probably because he hasn't said a word since she arrived. She could understand why.

Rika sat at the head of the table, everybody's eyes on her, waitng for her to talk. For almost 2 minutes, Rika would stare idley at something, open her mouth as if she were going to speak, only to close it again. at last, she spoke, breaking the tension that had built up around the room.

"...Hold on everybody."

Rika stood up and made her way to kitchen. Everybody sat, looking at each other, not sure what to think. At last, Rika came out of the kitchen, holding a glass of wine in her right hand, much to everyone's dismay. Satoko spoke up first.

"Rika-chan, stop! I'm going to pour that stuff down the drain!"

Satoko stood and made as if to take the glass, only to be stopped by Rika's outstretched palm.

"No you're not. To dump such a fine wine down the drain... it would be a travesty. It's Bernkastel vintage. Very old, very expensive", Rika took a sip, savoring it for a moment before swallowing, "...and very good."

Aksaka shook his head, "Rika, stop drinking right now."

"...Are you going to haul me in?", Rika asked playfully.

Aksaka pursed his lips and turned his eyes to the ceiling in exasperation.

Rika turned her attention back to Satoko, "Sit, please. I need this."

Reluctantly, Satoko sat back down. Everybody's protests died off, Rika's slow sipping becoming the only sound in the room. At last Rika began.

"Now... where should I start..."

Rika took another sip and set the glass down on the table.

"The Rika you all know... that innocent little girl... has been gone for a long time now..."

"Rika-chan! What do you mean?"

Rika held her hand out in front of her, palm outward in a 'stop' gesture.

"...Please don't interupt me. I will explain everything. Now... that out being out of the way... I think it's time I told you all a story."

Rika looked directly at Keichi, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"...Imagine, if you will, a world in which we are all living happily... Until one day, when Keichi find's out about our villages little secret... Oyashiro-sama's curse... On the night of Watanagashi, Tomitake-san and Takano-san are killed, and the next day, Keichi is contacted at school, by Ooishi-san."

Rika brought the glass up to her lips and drank again- this time, more deeply.

"...This is the start of trouble. Ooishi-san dispenses some information to Keichi that he ought not to know... and becomes suspicious of us."

Keichi's eyes widened, fists clenching in his lap.

"...Keichi develops a deep-rooted paranoia... and begins carrying Satoshi's bat around... to practice."

Satoshi mumbled something inaudible and turned his attention to Rika for the first time.

"One thing lead to another... and in the end, Rena and Mion ended up dead... beaten to death by Keichi, with Satoshi's bat."

Keichi's face was red now, shocked and horrified at what was being said. Everybody else found themselves in various states of discomfort, notably Rena and Mion.

"...Keichi made a feverish call to Ooishi, while gripped with the final stages of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. He clawed his own throat out... and died."

Rika kept staring directly at Keichi.

"...Does that sound familiar, Keichi-kun?"

Keichi shook his head in disbelief.

"H-how... I... how did you know about that nightmare...?"

Rika took another sip, this time pausing a bit before speaking.

"That's because... it wasn't a nightmare. It really did happen."

Mion spoke next, "But I'm right here! Rena is here! That didn't happen!"

"Not in this world, no... but in a previous iteration of Hinamizawa... another time-line, if you will. Allow me to further strengthen my case..."

Rika went around the room, describing in gruesome detail, things that happened in the previous worlds, until everybody had remembered something that they had done... or something that had been done to them.

The table lapsed into silence, all listening wholeheartedly to what Rika had to say.

"...The reason I know all this... the reason I have had prior knowledge to these things... such as warning you to go home to your wife, Akasaka-san...", Rika, once again lifted the glass to her mouth, only to put it back down on the table without actually drinking any, "...Is because I have lived through them all many, many times... Hanyu and I... we've been repeating these last few weeks... for a long, long, time..."

Everybody turned and looked at Hanyu, who simply nodded without saying anything.

Akasaka spoke next, head swimming in the knowledge that Rika had imparted to him.

"...How long, have you two been doing this?"

"...Well over 100 years."

Everybody gasped in shock. Rika finished off her glass of wine and set it back down.

"...It's tiring. Seeing your friends hurting each other so much over the years... Experiencing death... more then a thousand times... The reason the old Rika is gone... is because she has grown very, very old..."

Rika's eyes teared up slightly, allowing her emotions to overtake her. Satoko spoke gently, trying not to upset her.

"Rika-chan... why didn't you tell us about this before?"

"...I was scared... scared what you all would think of me... whether you would still want to be my friend... when I have been hiding behind a mask all this time..."

"...Rika-chan..."

"For a long time... I thought that if we just fixed it... that if we could just break the endless cycle of tragedy... that I could live happily... that we could go on as if it never happened... but I was wrong. I was able to keep up my mask for all those years because I was working toward a goal... and that it would all pay off in the end... but once it did... and when I realized that I couldn't wear that mask in longer... not without losing my mind... it tore me apart..."

Rika reached for the glass again, before remembering that it was empty. She sighed raggedly and continued.

"When... I heard from Dr. Irie that he had developed a cure for the Hinamizawa syndrome... I was relieved... not because everyone would be cured... but because that meant... that meant... that I could die-"

The crack sounded around in the room. Satoko's hand, red, was trembling at the side of Rika's face, which too, was red.

"**Stop it! **Just... Stop it Rika-chan..."

"Satoko..."

"How... How could you even think about something like that!? Why would you think that we wouldn't want to be your friend anymore!? I love you Rika-chan! We all love you!", everybody stood up and gathered around Rika, gently placing their hands on her for comfort, "...You've always been there for us... and we've always been there for you... so please... please don't say things like that..."

Overwhelmed , the tears flowed freely from Rika's eyes.

"Everyone... I can't believe I had so little faith in you all... all this time... I've been wallowing in my own misery... and all I needed... all I needed... was to talk to you..."

Keichi spoke first, "Of course, Rika-chan... when you've got a problem... you just need to come to you friends!"

Rena, eyes shining with tears; "We'll always be here for you..."

Mion, tears running steadily down her face, but mouth turned up in a confident smile; "Through thick and thin, right?"

Shion, sporting a similar smile to her sisters, but managing to keep herself from crying; "That's right..."

Satoshi, smiling warmly, patting her on the head; "I... haven't been around for a while... but I'll be there for you the best I can..."

Satoko, smiling softly, looked directly into Rika's eyes; "No matter what happens...Just have faith in us..."

Hanyu, smiling uncertainly; "I've stuck with you this long, haven't I?"

Akasaka squatted down nearby and set his hand on Rika's back; " Don't worry about it anymore Rika... It's over... and you can be as happy as you want to be."

Rika broke down completely, crying 100 years worth of tears all at once, surrounded by good friends... in whom she was resolved to never doubt again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing at the cliff overlooking Hinamizawa, Rika and Akasaka watched the sun set in companionable silence. Rika was almost disappointed when she felt the need to break it.

"...I had nothing to worry about all along, did I?"

"No, I guess not..."

"Hey... Akasaka-san..."

"Yes?"

"What was that 'secret', anyway?"

Akasaka laughed, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah... I almost forgot..."

Akasaka turned toward Rika and put his hand on her head.

"...How would you like to be my daughter, Rika-chan?"

Rika blinked in confusion.

"...I'm sorry?"

"...I filed the adoption papers this morning. All you need to do, is say yes..."

Rika smiled fondly, "I would like that very much... father..."

"No alcohol though."

Rika's smile disappeared and was replaced by an expression of dismay.

"But-"

"No buts. Besides, giving that wine a few more years to age can't be bad, can it?"

"...You just want it for yourself..."

"Ahaha... you caught me..."

Rika smiled again, truly happy for the first time in a long, long while.

"Thank you Akasaka-san... I think I can live with that."

"I'm glad..."

The sun completely disappeared over the horizon, outlining the mountains in orange light.

"...It's like a chapter of my life coming to a close..."

"Yes..."

"...But a new one is beginning. I... I can live now, can't I?"

"Yes, you can..."

It was an hour before they left to return home, bringing the day, and an age, to a close. Rika, for once, slept soundly, unfettered by the pain that had haunted her for so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Well now... wasn't that lovely? I feel all warm and fuzzy now... I had a fun time writing this fic- and I hope you had just as much fun reading it. For me, it's probably back to Haruhi Suzumiya fanfiction- I've got the third part of a trilogy to write sometime soon... Anyway- please review, now more then ever. Now that the story is finished, I'd like to know your overall thoughts. I spent some good time working on this piece, and I'd like to see a few words from you about it.

Thank you everyone- you've been a terrific audience. I hope to see you again in my future endeavors! Thank you, and good-bye!

-ichigoskullface


End file.
